


Undying Love for Pain

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Face Slapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Violence, request, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets really frustrated sometimes and he tends to take out on Nitori. Unfortunately things have been going much farther lately. Requested by anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xx089palaisxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xx089palaisxx).



> I’ve never actually written this before, it was interesting. I hope I fulfilled your request! I’m actually not triggered by anything and writing goreish, bloody, violence stuff actually calms me down so don’t be afraid to ask for whatever!
> 
> *If any of you are being abused or know of someone being abused SPEAK OUT! You could save a life!*
> 
> TW: Violence, abuse, and rape.
> 
> Reminder that guys can be raped too

Nitori observed the body gliding through the water. The boy whom he loved with a passion swam across the water hastily. The swimmer was on the opposite side of the pool from where Nitori sat with his chin on his knees. He spun gracefully and hit the wall with his feet, propelling himself towards the young boy and through the water. As quickly as he touched the wall Nitori hit the timer button. He frowned.

The swimmer floated in the pool, he quickly took off his goggles and cap and spoke to the other with an aggressive tone, "What's the time?"

"Uh…" Nitori gulped not wanting to respond to the question.

"I asked what the time is Nitori!"

"You missed you personal best by a couple of milliseconds but you're already really fast Matsouka-senpai." The tiny boy looked into the other's infuriating red eyes.

"Dammit!" He hit the water with frustration. "Fuck!" He climbed out of the pool and took the towel that Nitori handed to him. "Let's go." He whispered in between his teeth.

Nitori didn't move, he knew what was coming next. The shoves and the beatings always came right after "failed" practices. He stood there, his mind wrapping around the idea of Rin hitting his aching body. He winced at the thought of the previous week.

Rin had shoved the small boy against the lockers in the shower room and punched his face and stomach several times, taking his frustration out on him. Rin had left Nitori bloody and bruised in the shower room and had never come back. He only saw him when he came back from the infirmary. Nitori was unable to go to practice for a couple of days until he finally came up with a good excuse for the dark marks all around his body.

His eyes dropped to the ground as he began walking to the locker room after Rin. Nitori was young and confused, not knowing why he loved someone who pained him so much. He broke his heart and broke his bones yet his love for the older boy didn't disappear.

He slowly opened the door, water vapor appeared all around him. Matsouka senpai must be in the shower, he thought to himself, relieved that he had some time to prepare himself.

"Nitori come here." Rin's stern voice traveled across the room from one of the showers.

The small boy, terrified, walked to the shower where the water sounds came from. He moved slowly, trying to convince himself that this time it would be different, that this time Rin would be gentle and sweet.

He took off his sweater, leaving him only in his Speedo, before walking into the shower where Rin was shampooing his hair.

"Stay there." The red head sounded furious. Fingers brushed through his hair washing out the shampoo and turning around to the much shorter young boy. He looked down upon him and smirked. Rin took Nitori's wrist with force, something that would definitely leave a mark, and pushed him into the hot water.

Water fell down the smooth skin making it shine as if it was glittery. Rin loved breaking that sweet skin apart, turning it from pale and soft to shades of blues and purples with a rough texture. The red head took the soap bottle and poured some on Nitori's back, pressing it against his skin and washing out all off the dirt from it.

Nitori felt his friend's hands against his skin and did the best he could to not run away. He savored the touch and the feeling it brought to him. He closed his eyes and forgot about everything, only feeling Rin's touch against his soft skin. That's when the pain began.

Rin grabbed the silver hair and forcefully pulled back the other's head. Nitori whimpered from the stinginess of the pull.

"You have such a cute little body. I wonder what I'll do to it today." Rin whispered in the other's ear with an evil smirked across his face, "Try not to cry though, you know I don't like when you do that." He let go of his hair, turned the small boy around, and pushed him into the shower wall.

Trapped in between the huge boy and the wall Nitori stood weakly, his body already feeling too heavy for his knees to support. His nightmare was just starting.

Rin lifted Nitori's chin with one finger and exposed his neck. He put his lips against the tender skin and sucked. He kept sucking until satisfied and when he grew bored he bit down, drawing blood. Nitori whimpered.

"You're so weak." Rin spoke aggressively. He bit down deeper feeling Nitori fall apart under him. He moved to the other side of the neck and repeated his actions. The taste of blood lingered onto his tongue; he loved that taste, metal like and dry. He moved along the young boy's collarbone marking him over and over.

Nitori felt as Rin moved along his neck and his collar bone and he bit down. Sharp pains repeated over and over again, but he didn't mind that. He was used to Rin biting him; he could even tell when it was going to leave a scar.

Blood flowed down the bite marks mixing with the hot water, turning the dark red into a diluted bright color. Rin stopped after 6 bites, he licked along the previous bites sucking in the blood that poured out.

"Alright this is where the fun starts, right Nitori?" He smirked at the whimpering boy beneath his great body. "Kneel." Nitori did as he was told, knowing better than to defy a guy double his size. Rin lowered his swimming suit, revealing his erection. "Now suck."

Nitori hesitated this time. Rin had never made Nitori do anything of that sort. The young boy always assumed that even Rin could tell that such things were wrong, no matter how mad he was that would never be justified.

"I said suck Nitori!" He took the wet silver hair into his hand and pressed Nitori against his dick trying to feel some kind of friction, "Stop being a disobedient little whore I know you want it!" Nitori finally opened his mouth and took in the hard dick into his mouth. He could barely fit the whole dick into his mouth.

The young boy closed his eyes, trying to escape from reality. He bobbed his head and sucked as Rin's grip on his hair tightened and pulled.

"There you go. That wasn't that hard now was it?" His grip controlled Nitori's head, he moved it, feeling Nitori's abused tongue suck on his rough skin. He groaned as he forced the little boy to suck his growing erection. He began being more forceful, pulling Nitori's hair and forcing his dick into the back of his throat.

Nitori whimpered and gagged as his body reacted to the foreign feeling. His breathing was cut by his cries and Rin's dick slamming into his mouth. He closed his eyes and tears began flowing down his cheeks. His throat was sore. Nitori wished he had the courage to stand up for himself and run away from Rin, but it was impossible, he knew deep down inside Rin didn't want to do this to him, he just felt frustrated that's all. Once this was over everything would be better, senpai would be better to him.

Rin looked down and noticed the muffled crying. "Ugh what a turn off." He raised his free hand and brought it down to Nitori's cheek, "Stop crying you little bitch." Nitori only cried harder and harder as his throat closed around the other's big dick invading his mouth.

Rin pulled out and pulled on Nitori's head, forcing him to stand. "I said stop it!" He yelled at the boy who was unable to stop the tears. "God you're so fucking useless." His whispers traveled across the room along with weak grunts coming from Nitori.

Rin punched the little boy in the stomach, making him kneel once again. "You fucking want it you little whore! I don't care if you cry just finish what you started!" Rin dug his nails on the boy's shoulder, drawing blood once again.

Nitori slowly put the other's member in his mouth and slowly sucked, hoping that it would be enough.

"Go faster you idiot."

It wasn't enough. He moved his mouth up and down and finally felt Rin's body stiffen, sour liquid spilling into his mouth.

"You better fucking swallow that you useless slut." Rin spoke in between groans.

When his mouth was filled Nitori did his best and brought it all down his sore throat. Rin shut the water and walked away from Nitori. He put on his clothes and left without another word being spoken.

Nitori wasn't sure what to think anymore. He wasn't sure what to do or if to even do anything about it. He remained in the shower bloody and bruised.


	2. Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that he is not allowed to swim in the relay Rin gets aggressive and Nitori is caught in the middle of his violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that boys can get raped too and that if you know anyone who is being sexually abused or has been or has/are suffering from any kind of abuse at all, speak up.

Nitori hadn’t been able to swim the next few days, he risked the suspicious eyes of his team mates in order to train and get stronger eventually. Obvious bruises and cuts were shown throughout his body; most noticed but said nothing wanting to avoid any trouble. Others, including the captain, eyed Nitori and demanded an explanation. He was prepared for the questions.  
“I just got into a fight that’s all, it’s ok it has been taken care of.” He forced a smile on his face.  
“That doesn’t sound very like you Nitori, is someone bullying you?” The captain insisted for a reasonable answer.  
“You know I’m pretty small so I get picked on and all, but really it’s ok Matsuoka-senpai…” He gulped at the taste of the other’s name in his mouth, “Matsuoka-senpai took care of it.” He looked away towards the swimming pool where the others were training.  
“Alright… Next time the whole swim club will get them! You just tell us and they’ll never mess with you again!” The taller guy flashed an intensive smile and yelled out instructions to the swimmers training.   
That day and the following were painful, everywhere. His ribs felt like they were going to turn to dust, his chest was heavy and his legs weak. Rin’s look of hatred replayed in his mind over and over again, nightmares were usual happenings that prevented Nitori from sleeping to a point that he had to take a sleeping pill every day to get a healthy amount of sleep.  
The relationship between Nitori and Rin didn’t change. Rin still ignored him, Nitori still praised the other. Nothing had changed except for Nitori’s thoughts. They became darker and darker every day, he believed every word that the elder had said, he was dirty, and he wanted and deserved what he got from Rin.  
What a filthy little slut he thought.  
The day of the trip to the tournament came and Nitori was to spend his night with Rin, as he had always done. By now the bruises had faded and the bites and scratches had healed, leaving scars behind. If he just kept acting normal, like nothing had happened and didn’t provoke the red head nothing will happen. After all it was his fault; it was him that had pushed Rin over the edge last time and he didn’t want to see Rin so mad at him again.  
Nitori was reading a book when Rin came back from the talk with the captain. His face was bright red and fist clenched forcefully.   
“Is something wrong senpai?” Rin asked with worry when he came in.  
“There’s nothing wrong, go back to your stupid reading.” The red head sat down on his bed and looked down at the floor, grasping his knees with his hands.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Nitori insisted, trying to bring comfort to the elder.  
“I SAID THERE’S NOTHING WRONG GODAMMIT.” His voice was loud and clear.  
At first startled, Nitori expertly kept his composure, “I was just worried senpai.” He left the book on his side and jumped off his bed, walking to the other’s bed. “I’m here for you senpai, you can always talk to me.” Nitori smiled slightly, giving out a warm sensation. This only angered Rin more.  
“IT’S LIKE YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU!” Rin grabbed the other’s neck tightly wrapping his fingers around the small structure.  
“I just want you to be happy.” The small boy kept looking at Rin with innocent eyes, trying to calm the other down. “Please calm down senpai.” His smile was small, yet sincere.  
Rin let go of the smaller boy and grunted sending a threatening look at Nitori.  
Suddenly the younger boy felt a shark pain on stomach. He bent down grabbing his stomach. He felt fingers around his hair nails, dug into his scalp, the hand pulled and forced him to stand straight.  
“What is your problem you little bitch? You think this is funny? You like making fun of me?” Rin’s red eyes were full of hatred and anger, they looked deep and cold. He slapped the smaller boy, his ring cut open a line across the pale skin, blood dripped down.   
Tears began falling down Nitori’s cheeks and onto the floor. His breath was cut when a strong force hit him on the ribs, nearly breaking a couple of them. He yelled out in pain, grabbing his abdomen. Rin threw Nitori down onto his bed and brought his fist down once again breaking through Nitori’s small arms that he used as a shield. The red head hit the other’s chest, stealing his air once again.   
“Please s-stop Matsuoka senpai.” Nitori whispered in between whimpers as he tried turning and walking away only to be pulled back by his hips and hit several times on his back with strong fists. Rin took Nitori’s shirt and threw it to a side, the hits had left red marks all over his back, leaving pools of blood within the boy’s skin. Again Nitori tried crawling away only to be grabbed by his shoulder and pulled back up, his back against Rin’s chest.  
“I thought you wanted to help Ai.” Rin’s voice was rough and deep, sending a shiver down Nitori’s back.  
“N-…Not this way, please senpai, let’s just talk, p-please.” Nitori begged for his release, knowing that it would be no use.  
“That’s too bad. You offered help and I’m taking it.” He brought down his nails across the other’s chest and dug down, dragging them across the delicate skin. Five deep red marks were left across the pale chest. Nitori was left back down in all fours, this time knowing better than to run away.  
He heard the shuffling of clothes and Rin’s belt becoming undone. He felt the touch of Rin’s hand on his back and the other bringing down his pajama pants, exposing his butt. Knowing what coming Nitori’s elbows began shaking and tears flew out of his eyes.  
The feel of Rin’s member against his entrance was not pleasant, Nitori felt afraid and lost. He wished he was doing anything else, anything but this, it couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t, Rin wouldn’t do something like this.  
He felt his hole forcefully widening, his voice stuck in his throat. Nitori tried yelling out but nothing came out. His view was blurred as thick salty tears didn’t cease coming out and he felt Rin deeper and deeper inside of him. The pain was unbearable; his elbows finally gave in, his face smashed against the sheets. It was dry, painful, and rough, Nitori wanted to yell out for pain, scream for someone to release him from the dry roughness, but he knew that would just make Rin madder, and his pain worse.  
“Stop crying it’s such a turnoff.” Rin spoke coldly, still forcing his hard dick inside of the tight boy. “It’s not like you aren’t liking it,” He moved his hand to Nitori’s dick, “look at you, you’re so hard already.” A smirk drew across his face as he put himself inside Nitori fully.   
But he didn’t like it, Nitori felt the sharp teeth across his back, blood pouring down the bite marks as Rin forced himself in and out of the small body. It was painful and full of hatred, not pleasurable and sweet like Nitori had wished. His dreams were shattered, and his life came apart as the elder continued to destroy his world little by little.  
Rin groaned and slightly moaned as the smaller boy cried, trying to beg for mercy, but failing every time. The more Nitori whimpered and cried the harder Rin grew and the tougher he was. The elder’s head was brought back as pleasure shot through his body. Without warning Nitori came with a slightly louder whimper mixed with sniffing and a small moan. He tightened around Rin, causing the red-head to come inside of the smaller boy.   
The feeling of being filled was awkward and uncomfortable for Nitori, he struggled to keep himself sane as he felt the release inside of himself.   
“What a filthy little slut you are.” Rin took himself out and grabbed Nitori from behind. He carried the small boy to his the other bed and left him there, “I’m gonna take a shower so don’t come in or I’ll get mad again, understood?”  
Nitori hugged himself and nodded slightly, his eyes were red and swollen and he felt nothing anymore. Endorphins had been sent to his whole body and the numbness they brought was welcome by the boy. His tears ceased as the familiar numbness settled and his breathe returned to normal. He wondered how long it would last, the deadness; he didn’t want to feel the pain across his body. He didn’t want to feel at all ever again.   
Like that Nitori fell asleep on top of his bed, hugging his knees terrified of reality, hoping to never wake up to the nightmare his life had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests.

**Author's Note:**

> *If any of you are being abused or know of someone being abused SPEAK OUT! You could save a life!*


End file.
